


Fictober 2018 - #13 - Try Harder Next Time

by arcadia75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober, Gen, Other, Post-Endgame, boys bonding over beer, is it a sign that my 13th AO3 work is prompt #13?, pretend I went back in time and posted this on the correct day, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia75/pseuds/arcadia75
Summary: Romantic troubles cause boys to bond over beer.





	Fictober 2018 - #13 - Try Harder Next Time

Chakotay had been baring his soul to Mark for the last hour over beers at bar in San Francisco. A lingering sense of protectiveness for Kathryn caused Mark to agree to meet the man his ex-fiancé was in love with. After hearing Chakotay’s side however, Mark was starting to sympathize with him.

“She won’t even talk to me. Last time I tried, she shut the door in my face.”

Mark didn’t want to betray Kathryn’s confidence. He knew Kathryn would eventually forgive Chakotay, she just wanted to make him sweat a little after the Seven debacle.

“Try harder, next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Chakotay and Mark becoming friends. And bonding over Kathryn's stubbornness.


End file.
